1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engine mountings for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to mount a motor vehicle engine on mountings attached direct to the vehicle body structure or to a separate frame or cross-member attached to the body structure and on which components of the vehicle suspension and steering mechanism may also be mounted. It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,989 to mount elements of the vehicle suspension system on the housing of a rack and pinion steering mechanism mounted, in turn, directly on the vehicle body structure. In the latter arrangement the engine is separately mounted on the body structure. In all these arrangements, the separate mounting of the engine and steering mechanism requires a number of separate load supporting components the mountings for which may be difficult to accommodate in the body structure, and which may require separate reinforced areas on the body structure to withstand the load imposed thereon.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a simplified arrangement for the mounting of a steering system and engine mounting on a vehicle body structure.